


The light in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Shipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fine little story of how two lonely shinobi hearts slowly come together. Maybe even with one or two detours! Updates will follow very irregularly and I don't know yet how long I'll write the story in total!  There might also be spoilers included, which someone who doesn't know Naruto never or never even finished! So read at your own risk! >KakaIru (Kakashi X Iruka)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The light in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713665) by CookieMonsterRapha. 



The day actually began as usual: after getting up, he had turned on the coffee machine and had taken a shower in the meantime. Afterwards, with only a towel around his hip, he went back to his kitchen and had his first cup of coffee. What would the grey-haired man do without his coffee? Correct: He would sink!  
Then he got dressed, checked once more if he had everything for the mission and then set off for the big gate of the village. On the way he greeted a few people and stopped here and there for a little chat. Kakashi had a habit of being late, one that honoured his best friend at the time, after all, he was always late and yet in the end, he was the bravest shinobi he knew. Lost in thought he arrived at the gate, where he could already hear Naruto, Sakura, & Tenzou nagging. For a moment he apologized for his delay and then they left.  
He had a meeting with the other Kage's and without escort the Rokudaime was not allowed to leave. 

-*-

In the meantime, Iruka had started to get ready for today at school, as there was a new class that had been accepted and he was the teacher of that class. So he put on his uniform once more before he went to the academy, where he answered the parents' questions and accompanied the small enrolment ceremony, then he went with the students to the class and introduced himself before explaining what they would learn at the academy. With a trained eye, he watched the children and saw that they were not so different from the class Naruto used to be in.  
Every child would have its own problems and he would wholeheartedly help every child within the limits of his possibilities.  
After the incident, the decision to become a teacher was not for him  
Naruto was the best example that it had been the best decision for him. A brief smile fell on his lips and so he taught the class, gave them notes on what they needed for the future of the Academy and then released them back to their parents. Shortly afterwards he went to the teachers' room to work on essays from another class...He didn't really lack paperwork, but he was happy because the essays described what the children hoped for from the future. 

It was not until late afternoon that he noticed that he was indeed the last one in the teachers' room and so he stretched out, took his cup to rinse it and then turned off the light, walked around the academy again to check that nobody was left, all windows and doors were closed and then locked the door, his way led him to the Ichirakus Ramen shop where he saw nobody. Immediately he sat down and smiled at the old man who immediately made him a portion of his favourite ramen. His gaze went briefly to the right, where Naruto had sat before, and for a moment the melancholy came over him. But it didn't last long, and so he finally devoted himself to the bowl of ramen in front of him, which he began to eat slowly and with pleasure.  
While he was still thinking about it, he didn't even notice how Gai and Kurenai sat down next to him and ordered their ramen as well. "It is really not the same since it is so peaceful and Naruto doesn't make mischief anymore," Kurenai said and Iruka looked up. Gai just nodded and laughed. "That's true but let's enjoy the peace in the bloom of our youth," he said with his typical grin and then they both looked up at Iruka. "What do you say to that?" Kurenai asked him directly and he thought before he looked into his ramen bowl.  
"It is indeed strangely peaceful...but I really enjoy this peace very much. It does us all good and as for Naruto, I am glad to see how grown up he has become and also that he has finally realised how much Hinata loves him and he loves her...Somehow it feels like he is my own child and I am his father. He said these thoughts for the first time and Gai laughed. "Well, strictly speaking you are too...you were the first one of us who really believed in him and was always there for him, especially since his destiny is somehow your own. Thought Kurenai before they ate their ramen. That was the whole conversation and he paid and said goodbye to them. His way led directly to his home, but he was intercepted halfway by Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. Somehow the 3 of them managed to get him to agree to another drink, what was wrong with him?  
Otherwise he didn't drink either, or at least had been able to get rid of her every time, and today of all days he agreed? So Iruka did not know each other, but it was not at all bad. Together they went to the "rusty Kunai", where they sat down in a corner and ordered the first drinks. 

-*-

Kakashi and his troop had just taken a rest after being on their feet all day and had set up camp. Together with Tenzou, he sat by the fire, listening to the crackling of the flames and the quiet breaths of the others while Naruto snored a little. "Have you ever thought about a representative for the academy?" the brown-haired man asked his best friend, could Kakashi and him really be called that? They had simply known each other for a very long time now and had experienced a lot together. The Rokudaime nodded thoughtfully and threw another wooden spade into the fire. "Iruka-Sensei" it came over his lips and he raised his eyes. "Is this your final choice?" Tenzou asked again and the grey-haired man nodded. "Yes, he really is the best for this job. Just look at what Naruto has become. Without Iruka, he would never have gotten this far and every other child he has taught has become something too." Kakashi was 100% sure that Iruka would fill the newly created post of headmaster.  
Kakashi still remembered the brown-haired boy who had failed the Chu Nin selection test and who hesitated on a mission because he just couldn't bring himself to kill a person. Even in the 4th Ninja War, Iruka had made sure that the children were taken to safety. Only in an extreme emergency did the brown-haired man really take up a weapon and he had an open ear for everyone. Kakashi liked this trait in Iruka and often envied him a little for it.  
"Does he also know that you secretly have a crush on him?" Tenzou grinned and teased the Rokudaime a little. Immediately Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Tenzou, because of his mask he couldn't see how he slightly twisted his mouth. "I have a crush on no one, I have no room in my life for a serious relationship. You know how this will end with me, you saw it with Anko. The grey-haired man sighed and leaned back a little. "Iruka deserves better than me..."


	2. 2

Incredulous, Tenzou looked at Kakashi and then had to laugh softly. "Are you serious?" he then asked, wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes. "You are both just idiots and blind when it comes to love." he said, and took a sip of water from his bottle before his eyes slipped towards Sakura and Naruto. "No wonder it took him so long to realise how Hinata felt about him...with such teachers" he grinned before his gaze slipped back to Kakashi.  
"You've been in love with Iruka since you first saw him, because something has changed in your gaze. He said that and Kakashi waved. "You imagined it. Apart from a rather friendly relationship, there is no connection between Iruka and me. We both helped Naruto. ...to become who he is, but that's all there is to what we have in common. Kakashi said seriously and looked at Tenzou. "It's time for you to go to sleep. I'll take the watch," the Rokudaime ordered, and the Anbu shook his head with a slight grin before he lay down and closed his eyes.

-*-

In the meantime in Konoha:   
Iruka was now well tipsy and together with Izumi, Kotetsu and Genma he laughed a lot. It was the first time in a really long time that he had felt so weightless and also a little carefree. Was it the company of 3 or alcohol? The Chu-Nin just decided not to think about it and just enjoy it.   
Only late at night or early in the morning was he accompanied home by Genma. "You can really drink away" laughed Gen and Iruka looked at him. "I... have... but... I have... so much..." Genma shook her head with a grin and when they arrived at Iruka's house, he unlocked the flat for him and put him to bed. "Sleep it off... I'll tell the academy you'll be late." Said Gen even though he didn't know if Iruka would remember that the next day and as careful as he was, he wrote it down on a piece of paper, put it on the bedside table with a glass of water and a headache tablet. Iruka was already snoring peacefully and so he covered him up, opened the window slightly and finally left. 

The next morning the brown-haired teacher woke up with a buzzing skull, but immediately saw the headache tablet and the water, which he immediately took both and then saw the note from Genma. How much had he drunk yesterday, please? A glance at his watch told him that it was already noon, so he simply decided to turn around and close his eyes. He had never not been to the academy before in his entire career as a teacher there, so he was able to take a day off quietly. Besides, the Rokudaime wasn't there, so at least today there wouldn't be much trouble for that either. After he had finally slept it off, he got up, went to shower and got dressed. Shit, he had forgotten to go shopping! So he had to eat at Ichiraku's for dinner, for better or worse. Anything else would probably be too heavy for him. Iruka sighed, just today when he had absolutely no desire for the other scythes, he briefly put his forehead against the cupboard door and cursed himself inwardly for not having said no yesterday! But he had often put off the 3 and so he had simply had a bad conscience to do it again, that he had just agreed to do it. Sighing, he put on his shoes and slowly walked out the door to make his way to Ichiraku, on the way he thankfully met no one who really knew him. Also in Ichiraku he was alone today and for that he was really grateful, he really did not feel like going to the academy for a consultation with the other teachers, why he had not been at the academy today. 

So two days passed and Iruka spent teaching the new students the rules of the academy and the first basics for a good shinobi. Somewhere in the background he realized that the Rokudaime and his companions were back again and he hoped that nobody told them about his slip.   
Iruka sat in the teachers' room and continued to correct the essays and drank coffee. 

-*-

After they had finished the meeting quite quickly, they were back in Konoha after only 3 days, counting the day of departure. Immediately his way led him to the Hoka Tower, where he was received by Shikamaru. "There were no incidents of any kind in your absence." He said and took Kakashi's bag off, which he finally put aside in the office and the Hokage sat down at his desk, sighing, where there was still a pile of papers.  
"Did everything really go smoothly," he asked and Shikamaru nodded, it wasn't his place to tell Kakashi that the most popular teacher at the Academy had taken a day off, to be honest, it was none of his business either. "But you should call it a night. You can still do the paperwork tomorrow..." Kakashi smiled, looked up and waved away. "Oh, I'll finish them quickly today...Tomorrow the next stack will be here for sure. But you go home, Temari will be waiting for you." And so Shikamaru said goodbye to his boss and made his way home.  
Within an hour, Kakashi had finished the aforementioned pile and then actually went home. Hungry, he set off for Ichiraku, something he missed every time he wasn't in Konoha. On the way there, he saw a naruto with Hinata's favourite flowers going to the Hyuuga estate, and a sakura joyfully embraced Sasuke as he appeared before her. It was somehow beautiful and reassuring to see how grown up the 3 had become. Over the next few years, he would set about pushing Naruto a bit harder so that he could have the post of hoka next. He had only accepted the post temporarily, as Tsunade wanted to retire and Naruto was not yet ready for it. After all, he had still been half a child, even if it hadn't looked like that. 

Finally, sighing, he lowered himself onto one of the stools near Ichiraku and ordered his favourite rams as he saw Iruka on his left side. "Oops, good evening Iruka-Sensei" he greeted him with a smile and saw how the other one was apparently startled by his thoughts. "Oh good evening Kakashi-Sama" he greeted him and Kakashi laughed. "When did you become so polite? We can just stick to our names." He said and saw Iruka blushing slightly, which he thought was kind of cute.   
The brown-haired man scratched his cheek in embarrassment and then looked at his ramen again. "Sorry...I guess it was just a reflex. How was the summit?" he asked and felt Kakashi sighing, "Exhausting...but we managed to settle a few more agreements between the villages and to conclude another trade agreement for Konoha...All of this...When I see how Naruto deals with the other Kage, I'm happy that he will get the post in the next few years. It is only thanks to him that we have such good relations. He spoke honestly and directly. "And we owe that to you... Has anyone ever thanked you for that? That you put him on the right track?" Kakashi said and could make out a somewhat surprised face. "I didn't... do anything special." Iruka said. "I was just there... after all... we both know very well what it's like to grow up without parents." And now it was Kakashi who laughed softly and really only for a fraction of a second. "You have done so much more than just being there...And for that I thank you as Kakashi and as Hokage." He said honestly and looked into the more than blushed and surprised face. Really cute! The grey-haired man thought to himself.


	3. 3

A little astonished Iruka looked at him, he thanked him? As Kakashi and as Hokage? Simply because he had been there for Naruto? Something about this statement irritated him somehow and so he just ate his ramen in silence. What could possibly say to Kakashi? Except the failed mission and Naruto's training. Or was there more than he knew? No, he didn't believe that and so he looked back into his ramen bowl. "You know, Kakashi, we all have our tasks and mine was to help Naruto..." he said, what else could he say? It was somehow true that Sandaime had either given him this task or left it up to him to choose. Even then, Iruka had been a person who wanted to give everyone a chance. Kakashi had to laugh softly, almost imperceptibly, and after he had eaten his ramen he looked at Iruka. "And you did that wonderfully and somehow this job never stopped with you, didn't it?" he said and Iruka nodded. "Our destinies are connected...I was very angry with everything back then...when Kurama attacked our village my parents died and like everyone else I first ..." "...I blamed Naruto for the whole situation. Kakashi finished the sentence knowingly and put his chin on his hands while closing his eyes.   
"Many people did that then. Many excluded him for fear of the monster inside him...And none of us believed that he would become such an excellent shinobi who would even marry soon! And that is mainly thanks to you, you somehow took over the father role for him. The Rokudaime stood up and paid for both of them before he set off to leave, but paused for a moment. "Don't always make yourself so small, director Iruka!" he said and then just left. 

What was left behind was an irritated Chu-Nin, who once again didn't know how to judge the Rokudaime. Director Iruka? Only now did it make CLICK! With him and he got up to follow Kakashi, but he was already gone as usual. Had Kakashi meant it seriously? Should he really become the director of the academy? But he hadn't even applied for that position, he had everything he wanted: he was a teacher who would continue to advise his students long after the academy was over if they had difficulties. 

-*-

The Rokudaime had retreated to the HokageTower after the conversation with Iruka at Ichiraku and tried to work off the piles of papers that had accumulated over time. He had already sent Shikamaru home, after all, he had a wife who would surely like to spend some time with him. On the side, he worked on the post of director for the academy and he had meant what he had said to Iruka. There was simply no one in her village who was better suited for the job. However, he then had to make some changes to the staff structure of the teaching staff, because Iruka would not have much time left for teaching. Just as he hadn't had any real time since he was a Rokudaime.   
Kakashi stood up and stepped to the window, the night now lay almost entirely over Konoha and only one by one could see lights burning, on the shopping street the shops slowly closed and only the "Rusty Kunai" and Ichiraku remained open. For the shinobis who came home even in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for him this still meant more work, because all reports had to be checked before they went to the archives. Sometimes he wondered what was the point of it all. Because although the war was over, they still felt the consequences of it. In recent years, more and more shinobi had switched to the internal service because they couldn't cope with the brutality of some missions. Many of the shinobi were still suffering from the late effects of the 4th Ninja War itself, and these failed in active service anyway...This had to be compensated! Kakashi sighed softly when he heard a soft knocking at the door. "Come in" he said and heard the door open, it was Sasuke. He came to him and handed him a scroll. "I have been able to weed out another nest." Kakashi just nodded and put the scroll with the report on the desk and took out a map on which Sasuke had drawn where the nest had been.   
"So Kaguya's offspring are still here..." Marbled Kakashi and then looked at his former student who nodded. "There are fewer of them, but I can't possibly weed them all out at the same time and it is too early for Naruto to fight them again. He must prepare a wedding." The Rokudaime had to laugh and then put the card aside. "Have you seen Sakura yet? She misses you... And maybe you should help Naruto a little too, not to give him cold feet. Kakashi joked and Sasuke nodded laughing. "I don't think he would really leave Hinata, but I had to stay a few days ago anyway. Satisfied, Kakashi nodded and then sat down at his desk again to work through the rest of the papers. Sasuke said goodbye and made his way to his sweetheart. 

The Rokudaime was glad that the Uchiha was fighting on her side again and all misunderstandings could be cleared up. And he himself only came home in the first hours of the morning, roaming through a sleeping Konoha, which seemed almost peaceful. 

-*-

Iruka had gone home that evening but couldn't sleep, Kakashi's words hadn't left his mind and so he had set off early in the morning for the academy where he unlocked all the rooms and prepared everything so that the day could start without any problems. Afterwards he sat down with a coffee at the essays, which he wanted to finish correcting. The idea was that the students should write down what they wanted to become later on and the result really surprised him and moved him to tears.   
Some of them had written that they wanted to become like him, a teacher who was loved and appreciated by everyone. Iruka put the finished stack of essays aside and stretched, a glance out of the window told him that the day was slowly dawning for the others as well, because the sun was rising and bathed the roofs of the village in a pleasant orange-yellow colour. It was almost a little bit picturesque, it seemed like an inconspicuous village somewhere in the middle of nowhere, just coming to life.   
Iruka loved this time of the day, because it was full of peace and quiet... A time when the village was coming back to life and the daily hustle and bustle was slowly coming to an end. Of course he didn't know that there was still a sleepless soul... Because his thoughts wandered again to the grey haired Shinobi and the head of the village, what was that? Kakashi had already exerted this attraction on him before, but now it was getting a little bad every time. He had never thought about whether he was attracted to women or men, but when he was a disciple, he knew that in some situations he had often thought of men and especially of Kakashi. When he remembered this he turned red and tried to distract himself quickly, he really didn't need that now, after all he still didn't know what Kakashi had planned for today and if he would come to the academy and how it would all go. 

The thought that he would become the director was still a little strange, but the more he thought about it, the more logical it was.


End file.
